Hearts Storm
by Wyltk
Summary: Draco and Ginny get trapped together during a storm. Together they have to safe their lives while trying to forget their hate of each other. Will they live or will they finally give up? *Fixed spelling errors. Thanks to Venus Saturnalia!*


AN: Hey! I worked really hard on this one. It was a challenge for myself to see if I could keep Draco in character throughout the fic. So if you don't mind please take the time to tell me if I did so.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own anything else mentioned in this story either. I don't even own the title. That belongs to me friend Ms. Prongs. So no suing!  
  
  
  
Hearts Storm  
  
By Wyltk  
  
  
  
Draco walked along the lake the wind blowing his hair softly across his forehead. The already risen sun was casting shadows across his face as it glinted in his eyes making him squint. The lake was tossing as if it knew something was approaching. The cloud that had been steadily growing in the west was starting to make the wind pick up around his form causing his thick cloak to fly around his body.  
  
The wind was getting bad and a storm was obviously brewing. 'I'll have to go in soon. Maybe I'll find Potter and his little fan club.' He needed someone to get his frustrations out after all.  
  
The wind picked up even more causing him to stumble just barely catching himself. He picked up his pace trying to get around the lake and to the castle. Suddenly he noticed the small figure of Ginny Weasley running towards him.  
  
"MALFOY!" she screamed over the wind which was now making a strange whistling noise.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS! YOU COULD BE KILLED!" she screamed at him. Before he had a chance to respond she had his hand and was dragging him through a trap door in the ground a few feet from the lake. She slammed the trap door after them and he was thrown into complete darkness.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley had been strolling along the outskirts of the Forbidden Forests listening to her wizarding radio when the urgent report had come on. A magical storm had been seen near Hogwarts, a magical tornado to be exact. And she could already see the cloud forming not to far off. She would never make it to the castle in time to beat the storm.  
  
Rushing towards the trap door the twins had shown her in her first year she threw it open. They had used it for quite a few things she had been told. She had used it a lot to. It was highly useful, though small. Now it would be even more useful, it may very well safe her life!  
  
A magical storm was very dangerous to the wizarding community. A tornado could suck the magic right out of you. The shock of the power being taken away that a wizard or witch had depended on for so long kills you.  
  
'Wait… Who's that?' Ginny thought looking over again squinting her eyes for the flash of silver. 'Malfoy! Huh! He can stay out here for what I care.' Grumbling she was about to go down the latter inside when the wind picked up violently almost bowling her small frame over.  
  
She looked over at Malfoy again as he marched steadily towards the castle. He was never going to make it. 'No! He deserves what he gets!' one part of her yelled but she was already running towards him.  
  
"MALFOY!" she screamed loudly as she made it to him.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS! YOU COULD BE KILLED!"  
  
She grabbed his arm and dragged him back and almost shoved him through the trap door. She halfway flew down the latter snatching at the latch to the door and throwing it shut.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stumbled around the room blindly when a small light started at the tip of Ginny's wand. "Just one minute Malfoy. I'll get some lights." He heard a loud bang shortly after words followed by a "OUCH!" and two torches being lit.  
  
"There!" said Ginny smiling at the torches still rubbing her shin.  
  
Draco looked around carefully. The room was just big enough for someone to lay stretched out. From ceiling to floor was probably somewhere around twelve foot. Benches lined the walls besides the wall where the ladder was which was bare. Above that was something that looked like a shelf, around two feet below the ceiling, on one side of the wall.  
  
"I don't know what you're up to Weasel, but if you think I'm staying down here with a Mudblood lover like you, you're wrong."  
  
"And you're leaving over my dead body."  
  
"That can be arranged." Draco said dangerously.  
  
"If you go out there their will be no one to arrange it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked impatiently, "I mean I knew Gryffindor's were a little batty but really this is too far."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy! I'm saving your butt! The least thing you can do is be grateful!"  
  
"How are you saving me? I'm more likely to die down here from your filth then out there."  
  
Ginny's face went absolutely livid as she marched up to him reared back and slugged him a good one in the jaw.  
  
"You ever call me filth again and you might not have a head anymore got it?" she yelled backing him into a wall and grabbing his shirt collar.  
  
He gulped, "Yea." His voice squeaked and he cleared his throat. "No problem."  
  
She let go of him and stepped back taking a few deep steadying breathes. Meanwhile he was straightening his shirt. Moving his jaw around slightly, he tried to find out if it was broken or not.  
  
Don't you ever, ever, do that again. Do you understand me?" Draco asked in a low highly dangerous voice.  
  
"I'll do what I please, Malfoy." she glared evilly spitting when she said his name.  
  
'I have half a mind to show her just how mad I can get.' he thought threateningly.  
  
"Well, Ginny." he stressed her name as she had did his and he could see her tense with anger. "I suggest you be more careful."  
  
"And I suggest you go take a dive in the lake."  
  
"I just might do that."  
  
With that he started up the ladder and almost immediately felt her grab the back of his robes. He looked down at her pleading face and smirked.  
  
"You have to stay down here. A magical storm has been spotted near us. If were not careful we die." she said as she let go of his robes.  
  
"Worried about me, Weasel? I thought you said I should go dive in the lake?"  
  
He smirked and then turned back around starting up the ladder again. He felt her grab the back of his robes and kicked her to get her off of them. He heard a crash and figuring she was just faking since he hadn't kicked her that hard. He opened the trap door ignoring her and climbed out.  
  
He started across the lawn towards the castle stumbling and twisting as he went; the storm had become wicked and blew at him from all sides, forcing him backwards.  
  
'Hmm. I thought she would have had the guts to come and get me.' he smirked. But a feeling of dread was entering his stomach nagging at him to turn back. He kept looking back to see if she had shut the trap door but it remained open.  
  
He had only made it a few more feet when he saw the cloud that he had noticed earlier. The cloud was swirling dangerously picking up things as it went. Draco watched as it turned heading straight towards him. Immediately he turned and headed straight towards the trap door at full speed. The wind pulled him back but he was going to fast to be stopped.  
  
He grabbed the trap door and slid down the ladder far enough where he cloud slam the trap door shut. He did so and his hands fumbled with the latch. Finally locking it he looked around the room for Ginny. He couldn't find her and he wondered with a jolt if she had been looking for him out there.  
  
Suddenly with a jolt of dread he looked at the bottom of the ladder. There she was sprawled on the ground beneath him.  
  
'I did that when I kicked her.' he thought for one wild second as he flew down the ladder picking her up. He laid her on the bench and checked her pulse. Finding it strong and steady he checked the back of her head. Noticing the rather large bump and the small cut above it he grabbed his handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it against her head.  
  
"Ginny! Weasel! Weasley! Virginia Weasley! Gin! Wake up!" he shook her carefully.  
  
"Common Ginny. Come on. You have to wake up."  
  
Getting no response the feeling in his stomach turned over and clenched an iron fist around it.  
  
"Weasley! Your mother is the big fat dumpy one right? Where did she get the apron out of the trash?"  
  
"Don't you talk about my mother." she groaned opening her eyes slightly. She moaned and tossed her head to the side closing her eyes again.  
  
But Draco was not to be deterred now that she was awake. "Weasel! You have to stay up! I don't know if your stupid of not but you can't sleep with a bump that size. Then again you do seem to be duller then Longbottom."  
  
"Shut up." Ginny glared at him evilly her eyes all the way open.  
  
"Well now. Go on back to sleep Weasel. I always knew you were a Chicken. Can't even stand a tiny bump on your head."  
  
She sat up glaring determined to prove him wrong. Draco smirked his hands automatically following her so he could keep the hankie pressed against the cut to stop the blood.  
  
She glared at him and yanked out of his hold, holding the hankie herself. A loud boom echoed above them and Ginny groaned. She got up, half stumbling, over to the radio in the corner of the room.  
  
Picking it up, she turned it on before staggering back to the bench next to him. "We need to see what's… going on."  
  
She was groggy but was forcing herself to stay awake, Draco noticed as he nodded.  
  
"All wizards are asked to stay in there homes until further notice. The magical storm has just gone into the second level. There is no guess on how long it will last. Wizards have yet to discover the cause. They say the next storm is a hurricane. Everyone is asked to stay in their homes until further notice."  
  
Ginny switched the radio off sighing. "Malfoy. Were in big trouble." whispered Ginny as she brought her knees up on the bench resting her chin on them.  
  
"Can't be any worse then the normal trouble your in, Weasel."  
  
"Stop calling me Weasel! You ugly, ferret head, goon squad, pompous jerk!" Ginny said glaring at him as her voice rose though she moaned in pain grabbing at her head.  
  
Malfoy sneered at her and stood up stretching his arms behind his head. Getting a funny look he looked at the ceiling. "Do you hear something?" he said cocking his head listening.  
  
Ginny looked around with him listening closely. "Yea, I do… Ferret?"  
  
"Don't call me that, Weasel!"  
  
"I think this spot is a little to close to the lake."  
  
"Now why do you say that, Weasel?" asked Draco sarcastically.  
  
"Cause it's flooding."  
  
Draco looked down with a jolt looked down to find his shoes slowly beginning to get wet. "Stay on the bench." He ordered sitting down and bring his own legs up on the bench.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
In less then ten minutes the water had them standing up on the benches, and in twenty minutes they had to swim to stay above the water. Draco turned to Ginny to say something when he found her eyes almost closed. She was slipping below the water!  
  
"Weasel! What are you doing!" he screamed at her. In two quick strokes he was by her side lifting her up.  
  
"My head. It hurts." she moaned pressing her head against his chest.  
  
"Weasel! You have to kick!" he said trying very hard not to let his panic control him. "Listen to me! You have to swim! You can't give up! Come on Weasel!"  
  
He continued to murmur to her any insults he could think of were said as he fought to keep them both above water. Slowly she started to kick the insults digging at her pride until her body had to respond. He sighed thankfully the water still steadily rising around them.  
  
When they were finally at the point where they could reach the shelves that had run on one side of the wall, Draco pulled himself up. Laying down he rolled over on his stomach and reach down a hand grabbing Ginny and lifting her up next to him. Laying side by side Draco's arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling off the narrow shelf.  
  
"Draco?" whimpered Ginny as she leaned into his arms for comfort.  
  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
  
"We're going to die aren't we?" she said in a neutral tone.  
  
Draco felt his heart drop. She was resigning herself to the fact.  
  
"No!" he said forcefully, "We aren't going to die. Come one go to sleep. We'll wake up in a bit and be just fine."  
  
Ginny nodded sleepily and burrowed deeper into his arms for warmth. She seemed to jerk for a minute and she lifted her head slightly. "But I thought I couldn't… my head…"  
  
"It should be okay now." 'Besides if were going to die it would be better for you to sleep.'  
  
He slipped a piece of hair away from her eyes and closed his own. Hopefully drowning wouldn't hurt so much if her were asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Draco?" asked Ginny sleepily. She yawned stretching carefully, as to not hit him. She looked down and sudden came all the way awake. They were alive! And the water was no more then ankle deep on the bottom of the stone floor.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"What?" he mumbled opening his eyes, grumpy at being interrupted from his nap.  
  
"The waters going down!" she yelled turning around and throwing her arms around him,  
  
"Ged off Weasel!" she jumped slightly as if burned. Her head tilted down, hurt. She slowly turned and slipped off the shelf until her feet were dangling about two feet above the water. She let go and landed her knees slightly bent.  
  
Draco jumped down after her and they both walked over to the bench pulling there robes out of the small puddles of water. He watched her as she reach over and grabbed the radio.  
  
"Are you sure that things still works?"  
  
"I placed a water proof spell on it ages ago."  
  
"Sorry Miss Know-it-all." he sneered at her and she glared right back at him, turning on the radio.  
  
"The hurricane has finally blown over after three hours. So far no one is reported of being hurt. The damage done by the storm is unknown at this present time. The Weather Wizards here at WRS (Wizarding Radio System-Your one channel that has the news and music to!) have determined that the next storm is a Blizzard and is our final storm for today. Repeat-"  
  
Ginny snapped off the radio putting her head in her hands. "Well were going to be down here for a while."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"The last storm is always the longest. So if the last storm was three hours then this one should be at least six."  
  
"What! You mean I'm going to be stuck with a poor rat whose entire worth couldn't equal a old Silver Arrow?"  
  
To Draco's surprise she laughed at him.  
  
"Why thank you Malfoy. Silver Arrows are antiques and therefore very expensive." Ginny smirked at him but soon the smirk turned into a frown as a draft came from above them.  
  
"Looks like the blizzards started. We need to get a fire going." Ginny said staring around thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh really? And where do you suppose we get one?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Oh I don't know, Malfoy. I mean it's not like we go to Hogwarts are anything." Ginny said sarcastically as she pointed her wand at the other side of the room. Blue flames leapt from her wand and lit half the room, warming it immediately.  
  
"What did you do that for! You could have killed us! Tone that thing down!" Draco shouted backing away from the flames.  
  
"Malfoy, do I need to stress, again, the seriousness of our situation? Number one this fire isn't as warm as a real one. Number two you couldn't be hurt unless you stood in the middle of it. Humber three it's snowing outside and our robes are still damp! And number four this storm is going to last six hours! And we could very well be down here for longer if the trap door gets stuck!"  
  
Draco blinked at her and said slowly, glaring, "You didn't have to be so rude about it."  
  
She let out a frustrated scream and marched over as close as she could be to the fire and sat down on the floor.  
  
Draco grumbled glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She was still shivering even after the drying spell. Then again she had been through a lot. A bump on the head almost drowning and now she was only in summer robes. She had been wearing them a lot. Most likely she did not wanting to wear out her winter robes until she had to.  
  
Felling distinctly ruffled, his etiquette training kicked in and he took off his cloak and walked over to her draping it around her shoulders. He quickly retreated as far as he could from her and consequently the fire  
  
She looked at him strangely, pulling the cloak tightly around her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
It was said softly. Not really meant to be heard but wanting to be heard all the same. He smirked at her.  
  
"Chicken." she said slightly louder smiling. "I'm not a vampire, you know, I don't bite."  
  
She was challenging him. And who was Draco Malfoy to back down from a challenge? He walked over to her and she scooted over slightly so he could sit down.  
  
"Sorry." she whispered looking away from him. The blue flames flickered over her hair making it appear as if her red hair was on fire. Shadows danced on her pale skin and still drenched hair as she turned her head looking away from him.  
  
"Sorry for being rude to you, and for calling you names. You saved my life today. I can't thank you enough." She trailed off pulling the cloak around her to the point where only a small portion of her head was showing.  
  
"Your… welcome." he whispered softly to her, "Weasel."  
  
"Did I tell you to stop calling me that? I do believe I did."  
  
"Alright… Red." he answered slyly.  
  
She glared at him turning away in a huff. Draco smirked, 'After all,' he reasoned, 'she hadn't protested.'  
  
  
  
~Five hours later~  
  
  
  
"IT WON'T OPEN!" Draco glared at the door as he pushed his shoulder into the crack trying to open it.  
  
Ginny was sitting on the bench her legs crossed as she tried to contain her laughter. She had been watching him since ten minutes ago when they had heard the radio announce they were in no danger. He had started trying to open the trap door manually and she was watching highly amused.  
  
"What!" he exploded at her as her muffled giggles finally reached him.  
  
"Nothing, Sweetie." she grinned at him innocently. They had taken to calling each other Sweetie and Red. She being called Red for her flaming hair and he being called Sweetie cause he was so mean all the time, and also cause it annoyed him.  
  
"No, what is it, Red." his voice was dangerously low.  
  
"Well, Sweetie, you just proved the fact that muggle borns are much smarter then pure bloods."  
  
"What are you talking about, Red?" he was distinctly getting pink in the face as Ginny laughed out right.  
  
"Magic, Darling. You can blow open that door in a second, you know." Ginny laughed delightedly at him. Draco glared at her and jumped off the ladder and marched over to her.  
  
"You find that funny, do you?" he growled softly and she nodded still laughing at his expense. He reached down and grabbed her arm lifting her up, careful not to hurt her. He brought her face close to his so she could feel his breath on her face. His eyes glinted dangerously at her.  
  
"Still think its funny?"  
  
She nodded almost doubled over in silent laughter.  
  
"What about this?"  
  
With that he bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a hard kiss, almost torturing. But Ginny recognized the kiss for what it was. Maybe it was because she had just spent ten and a half hours with him, maybe it was because she had never hated him, maybe it was because she was hysterical and didn't know what to think anymore. But the kiss to her would be entirely different to the view of anyone else.  
  
To everyone else the kiss would be a punishment. Meant to hurt. Meant to make the other feel they were scum. Or maybe it would be a kiss for passionate lovers had no one met these two souls before. But to Ginny it was neither.  
  
To Ginny it was confusion and fear, sadness and happiness, dislike and love all rolled into one. It was a show nothing more or less. It was a confession of what he felt. It was Draco. Everything about him, what he is, was, and would be. It was Him.  
  
And the sudden inspiration came upon her that she loved him. She loved everything about him. She loved his bitterness and his sneers. She loved his heart that showed up when you least expected it to. She loved that he loved her.  
  
It was as simple as that. She loved him and she knew, she felt, that he loved her. He didn't have to tell her his kiss said everything. She sighed softly and melted into his arms returning her emotions into the kiss.  
  
"Woah… Red?" murmured Draco drowsy after the kiss.  
  
"Hmm?" she mumbled her eyes closed as she leaned into his chest.  
  
"We need to get out of here." he said slowly blinking.  
  
"Um hm."  
  
Eyes still closed she reached up and kissed him again making him stagger backwards and sit on the bench pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"Or we could just stay here for a while." he said laying butterfly kissed on her lips.  
  
Suddenly she let out a giggle. "Sweetie? Don't look now but my brothers are standing at the trap door and they don't look to happy." She laughed as he sent a panicked look to the trap door.  
  
"Oh you're in trouble for that trick."  
  
  
  
AN: As always thanks to Ms. Prongs, my sister, my partner in crime, and all around Gryffindor Marauder. Also if you guys don't mind read my story "Harry Potter and the Unexpected Answers". And Ms. Prongs story "Harry Potter and the Mystery at Hogwarts" AKA "Harry Potter and the Elemental Prophecy". Thanks!  
  
-Wyltk- 


End file.
